


More

by dreamsofspike



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her new lifestyle is taking some getting used to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: mild violence, generally dark

She feels it, the moment when the balance tips, and she’s taking too much. She knows it won’t kill him, but she doesn’t know what it _might_ do to him. It can’t be good for him, has to hurt.

She waits for him to ask her to stop, but he doesn’t – and she realizes after a moment that… he _won’t_.

_Ever_.

It’s a rush of power that appeals to her new nature, and it only makes her draw harder from him, something dark within her relishing his soft, startled gasp of pain. She doesn’t care.

All she wants is _more_...


End file.
